Os Gale
by Meliiana
Summary: Petit recueil de mes OS sur le couple Gajeel x Levy.
1. Altérnative

**Os :**

**Fairy Tail**

**Alternative**

Elle avançait sans but précis, elle voulait juste s'éloigner de tout. De lui. Elle voulait sentir le froid lui brûler la peau, le vent lui fouetter le visage et la mort l'emporter doucement. Car oui, en ce moment elle voulait mourir. Partir là où il n'y a que silence, pour qu'enfin ses problèmes disparaissent.

C'était peut-être extrême, sûrement même. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative, il avait ruiné sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à un homme aussi froid, il était fait pour être seul et elle, faible mage chétif, ne pouvait faire partie de sa vie. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se rapprocher de lui, pour devenir plus forte dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, cela avait été vain. Enfin, s'il n'y avait eu que cela elle aurait pu le supporter…. Seulement le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça elle ne pourrait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle arriva au sommet de la colline, ses pieds nus marquant son passage au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Le vent souleva ses courts cheveux bleus et sa petite robe orange lorsqu'elle se plaça au bord du vide. De là où elle était Levy pouvait voir sa guilde, il y avait encore de la lumière. Quand elle était partit en courant il y avait encore beaucoup de monde, peut-être certains étaient partis à sa recherche. Elle pensa à Lucy, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement de faire une chose pareil. Puis se fût au Maître qu'elle pensa, peut-être serait-il déçu qu'elle baisse les bras ? Elle avait laissé une lettre à Mirajane expliquant qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Aspirant une dernière goulée d'air elle se prépara au grand saut, avançant un pied elle allait sauter. Mais une voix l'en empêcha, puis une deuxième. Quelqu'un l'appelait, et pas n'importe qui. Elle reconnaîtrai sa voix entre toutes : Gajeel. Il avait peut-être trouvé sa lettre avant la barman et par acquis de conscience avait décidé d'aller la chercher. Il devait la prendre pour une idiote.

Elle se retourna quand il arriva derrière elle, son visage était toujours aussi impassible qu'à la normal. Elle se plaisait à croire que peut-être sous cet air de dur il était inquiet pour elle et que s'était pour cela qu'il lui avait couru après sous cette tempête.

« Oy crevette ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes perlant sur son visage elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Le vent s'engouffra sous sa robe, un infini sentiment de liberté l'envahie alors. Dirigeant son regard vers celui qu'elle aimait, elle vit enfin son humeur changer. On pouvait lire l'effroi sur son visage, il leva un pied et couru dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Levy souriait toujours, là où elle allait elle n'aurait pas à supporter de le voir dans les bras d'une autre. Elle le regarda et dit se dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs années.

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écartèrent de plus belle, il arriva trop tard pour pouvoir la rattraper alors il fit quelque chose d'insensé. Il se jeta à son tour dans le vide. Il la rejoignit dans sa chute, il l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, je n'aime que toi. »


	2. Une soirée mémorable !

C'était un beau matin d'été, toute la guilde était en fête. C'était l'anniversaire du Maître et cette année Mirajane avait décidée de faire les choses en grand !

Le temps étant très agréable il fût décidé de faire la soirée dans le parc de Magnolia, bien sûr il avait fallut débourser une certaine somme pour pouvoir louer un aussi grand terrain et puis surtout, connaissant les antécédents de la guilde, le maire avait eu un peu de mal à le leur céder. La fête allait se dérouler le soir même, donc Mira était… Comment dire ? Vraiment très à fleur de peau.

Tout fût près dans les temps, le parc était vraiment magnifique. Des lanternes de toutes les couleurs illuminaient le ciel, une douce odeur s'échappait du buffet et on pouvait déjà entendre les premières notes de musiques annonçant le début d'une soirée mémorable.

A présent intéressons-nous à une certaine mage aux cheveux bleus. Et non ce n'est pas Juvia, perdu.

Levy était encore chez elle en train de se préparer et elle était très en retard, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois elle n'était pas la seule, en effet Lucy, qui était venue se préparer chez la mage des mots, était tout autant à la traine. Aucune des deux n'arrivaient à se décider sur quelle robe mettre, la bleue ou la noire ? Ou peut-être même la blanche… Une décision qui ne paraît pourtant pas si difficile à prendre, seulement, même si aucune des deux ne voulaient l'avouer, le but de tout cela était d'impressionner un certain garçon. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes eurent, enfin, trouver la bonne robe elles mirent leurs chaussures à la hâte et partirent en direction du parc. Elles avaient optées pour un style un peu « rock » et cela leur allait vraiment très bien.

C'était totalement différent du look habituel de Levy, c'est sa meilleure amie qui avait insisté pour qu'elles soient « assorties » mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise ainsi.

Elles ne mirent que très peu de temps à arriver, la fête battait déjà son plein alors personne ne remarqua leur arrivée. Ou presque. Levy fût assaillit par Jett et Droy qui voulait tous les deux la faire danser, mais elle les rejeta tout deux. Lucy quand à elle croisa Mira qui lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Natsu. Celle-ci devint aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

Levy partit prendre un verre, elle avait enfin réussit à semer ses deux partenaires et ça n'avait pas été une mince à faire ! Elle s'assit et soupira, Mirajane vint la rejoindre un verre en main.

-Tiens, bois ça. T'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette !

-Merci Mira, je vais bien c'est juste que ces deux là m'énervent vraiment… Et en plus je suis pas du tout à l'aise dans cette robe.

Levy tira sur sa robe pour la faire descendre.

-Mais elle te vas très bien et je pense que c'est pour ça que Jett et Droy te cours après ! Tu es vraiment très jolie et je pense ne pas être la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Elle se pencha et susurra à l'oreille de son amie.

-Retourne-toi.

Ce qu'elle fit bien entendu. Elle vit d'abord Panther Lily, puis Gajeel. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, mais cela suffit pour que Levy deviennent toute rouge. Elle tourna la tête rapidement et rit légèrement.

-Gajeel ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas remarquée avant !

-Au contraire ma belle, il te dévore des yeux depuis que tu es arrivée.

Levy se retourna de nouveau, il l'a fixait toujours. Il lui accorda même un petit sourire en coin puis dirigea son regard vers quelqu'un d'autre, Juvia. La bleue eu un léger pincement au cœur, elle se secoua la tête. Ce ne sont que des amis, rien de plus. Et puis même si c'était plus, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Toute cette histoire était absurde, de toute façon Juvia était folle amoureuse de Grey. Seul un fou dirait le contraire ! Levy vida son verre d'une traite, elle n'était pas très alcool habituellement mais là, cela lui faisait du bien. Pourtant elle n'irait pas plus loin, elle avait déjà était ivre une fois et elle en gardait de très mauvais souvenirs… Enfin, de très mauvaises photos et un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle se décida enfin à se lever, elle n'allait tout de même pas rester déprimée toute la soirée surtout à cause de ce stupide dragon. Elle se dirigea vers la piste et après une énième tentatives Jett pût enfin avoir sa dance. Il ne fût ni brusque ni trop entreprenant, au contraire Levy fût très surprise de voir qu'il dansait très bien et qu'il faisait attention à elle. Cela la flatta, après tout c'était son meilleur ami même s'il est vrai que le jeune homme aurait voulut être bien plus. A vrai dire c'était là son idée, lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire attention à elle et qu'il serait un meilleur petit ami que cet imbécile de Gajeel.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble (Droy ayant dû rentrer chez lui à cause d'une indigestion, étonnant non ?). Jett était aux petits soins, il allait lui chercher à boire, à manger. Ce qui gênait tout de même la mage des mots. Mais grâce à lui elle avait réussit à oublier Gajeel, pour la première fois depuis un moment elle se sentait libre et heureuse. Seulement elle avait vu clair dans son jeu, depuis le début elle se doutait que s'il faisait cela c'était pour une raison bien précise. Levy s'excusa auprès de lui et partit s'asseoir au bar arrangé pour Mira. Celle-ci l'attendait et semblait mourir d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne tint que deux minutes.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Avec Jett, tu sais qu'il t'aime. Mais tu l'incites à persévérer en étant si proche de lui et ça, ça ne l'aide pas.

-Et qui te dis que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui moi aussi ?

-Arrête, tout le monde sait que tu aimes Gajeel. Enfin, tout le monde sauf lui.

-Je… J'en ai assez d'attendre qu'il montre un petit signe d'affection envers moi, j'en ai assez d'espérer sans que rien ne se produise. Il faut que je passe à autre chose, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Et tu penses qu'en sortant avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ça va t'aider ?

-J'aime beaucoup Jett et il a toujours été adorable avec moi.

-Ecoute Levy je ne peux que te donner mon avis, mais je pense que tu dois faire ce que ton cœur te dit.

-Il.. Il…

Elle tourna la tête vers Gajeel puis de nouveau vers Mirajane.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Dit cette dernière en souriant._

Levy se leva de son tabouret, elle étouffait ici. Il fallait qu'elle parte, le plus loin possible.

POV Gajeel.

Cela devait faire maintenant deux bonnes heures que cet idiot dansait avec sa crevette. Il n'en pouvait plus de les regarder et le pire c'était qu'elle avait l'air de s'amuser en plus. Quand ils eurent, enfin, fini elle alla s'asseoir au bar. Encore en train de discuter avec Mira et de lui apparemment car elles se sont retournées pour le regarder puis Levy est partit. Gajeel profita de son absence pour aller se renseigner auprès de la barmain.

-Alors vous parlez de moi ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Et puis-je savoir à propos de quoi ?

-Levy m'a avoué qu'elle allait peut-être sortir avec Jett.

Alors ça Gajeel ne s'y attendait pas. Mira sembla ravie de la réaction du dragon slayer.

-Et quel rapport avec moi ?

-Ah, ça tu le sauras si tu lui demandes. _Elle dit cela un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Gajeel regarda vers là où sa crevette était partit. Pourquoi irait-il la voir ? Après tout si elle voulait sortir avec ce crétin c'était son choix. Alors pourquoi cela l'énervait-il à ce point ? Il serra les poings.

-Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose que vous regretteriez tous les deux.

Sur ces mots Gajeel lui courut après. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à retrouver sa trace, elle avait cette petite odeur de Lila qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Elle était assise devant la rivière près de chez Lucy, ses cheveux flottait dans le vent. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

-Crevette ?

POV externe.

Levy sursauta, puis se retourna toute étonnée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'appeler ainsi.

-Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ne sort pas avec lui.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Jett…

Levy devint toute rouge, elle était aussi énervée que gênée. C'était décidé, demain elle irait tuer Mirajane.

-Je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Je sais, mais tu serais vraiment bête de sortir avec un imbécile pareil.

Là, la mage vit rouge. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Elle se leva d'un bond, hors d'elle.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça ? _Elle se rapprochait de lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. _Cet imbécile comme tu dis a été plus gentil avec moi que tu ne l'a jamais été !

Il se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, seul quelques centimètres les séparaient. Gajeel n'y tenant plus les rompit et colla ses lèvres à celles de sa crevette. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire, elle le repoussa et lui mit une baffe mémorable. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent, des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Comment osait-il après ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Gajeel posa sa main sur sa joue, il n'était pas en colère. Plutôt triste, dégoûté de lui-même. Elle avait raison, de quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ?

Levy ne bougeait pas pourtant, depuis des années elle n'avait rêvé que de ce baiser… Pourtant il l'avait vraiment blessée, il l'ignorait lorsqu'elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Et là, il l'embrassait ? Gajeel tourna les talons mais c'était sans compté sur l'intervention de Levy.

-GAJEEL REDFOX ! On en a pas encore terminé.

-Il n'y a rien à ajouté.

-Quoi ? Tu viens me voir, me dis de pas sortir avec Jett, tu m'embrasses et adieu ?

-Bah oui, tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je m'excuse pour t'avoir embrassé ?

-Non, que tu m'expliques !

Là Gajeel commençait à s'énerver et c'était pas bon.

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dises que je veux pas te voir avec Jett parce que j'aimerai que ce soit moi et pas lui ? Que toute la soirée j'ai eu envie de lui en coller une et de t'emmener avec moi ? Et bah voilà c'est dit.

Levy en resta muette, le grand Gajeel Redfox était en train de lui avouer ses sentiments. Pour une surprise s'en était une, finalement Levy n'irait peut-être pas tuer Mirajane. Il voulut partir mais une main le retint, il se retourna pour lui dire de le lâcher mais Levy se rapprocha et sur la pointe des pieds effleura ses lèvres, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, mais le baiser était tellement différents. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ce premier baiser volé. Gajeel y répondit, étonné. La mage passa ses bras autour du cou du dragon qui lui plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il la souleva un peu pour qu'elle puisse être à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer se fût à contre cœur. Mais l'air étant indispensable pour vivre ils n'avaient guère le choix. Levy lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Et c'est entre deux baisers qu'ils purent enfin se dire « Je t'aime ».

Oh, j'oubliais. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est advenu de ce cher Jett et bien il a été un peu chamboulé par toute cette histoire. Mais bon, comme l'avait dit Mirajane : à part Gajeel tout le monde dans la guilde était au courant des sentiments de Levy pour le dragon d'acier. Alors il n'était pas vraiment surpris…


End file.
